


i want you all the time (not even a thousand loudspeakers will be able to talk for my sake)

by kseniamayer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Texting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: Дело в том, что Лене нужно с кем-то снимать квартиру.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix





	i want you all the time (not even a thousand loudspeakers will be able to talk for my sake)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowhawke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowhawke/gifts).
  * A translation of [i want you all the time (not even a thousand loudspeakers will be able to talk for my sake)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848231) by [rainbowhawke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowhawke/pseuds/rainbowhawke). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5693163).
> 
> Редактор: Mad Prayer.
> 
> [1] — Dungeons & Dragons (D&D, DnD; Подземелья и Драконы) — настольная ролевая игра в жанре фэнтези.  
> [2] — Как дела, красотка?  
> [3] — Не понимаешь испанский?  
> [4] — паучиха.  
> [5] — Спасбросок (англ. saving throw) — общее название случайной проверки с шансом избегания некоторого негативного эффекта.  
> [6] — http://dungeon.su/spells/?id=192

Дело в том, что Лене нужно с кем-то снимать квартиру.

Восемь месяцев она жила с Джесси, пока тот не решил вернуться в Штаты и немного погостить у родственников после смерти дедушки. И Лена, откровенно говоря, понимает это и всеми руками за то, чтобы он провел столько времени с любимыми людьми, сколько ему нужно, но…

…ей не потянуть жилье в одиночку: она не зарабатывает настолько много на своей работе, и она слишком занята учебой в университете, чтобы устраиваться еще и на вторую. Словом, Лене нужен новый сосед — и как можно скорее.

Она расспрашивает знакомых, но они уже либо снимают с кем-то квартиру, либо жилище Лены слишком далеко от их университетов, что означает, что съезжаться с ней нецелесообразно. И она, откровенно говоря, понимает это — ей бы тоже не хотелось жить далеко от места своей учебы.

— Почему бы тебе не обратиться к Амели? — как-то раз спрашивает Ангела за кофе после многочисленных жалоб Лены на сложившуюся ситуацию. — Она только что вернулась из Парижа. Уверена, ей сейчас негде остановиться. И родственников у неё тут нет. Насколько я знаю, она живет в хостеле.

Лена едва не выпускает чашку из рук, заведомо зная, что она красная как рак от смущения. Она склоняется над столом и озирается по сторонам, прежде чем пристально посмотреть на Ангелу.

— Я _не могу_ так просто обратиться к ней, — смущенно шепчет она. — Что она подумает?

— Я уверена, все будет в порядке, Лена, — посмеиваясь, отвечает Ангела. — Она ведь знает тебя.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Лена с прищуром смотрит на свою подругу, которая лишь делает глоток кофе, пожимая плечами. Она фыркает и скрещивает руки на груди, изо всех сил стараясь не дуться. — Ладно, я спрошу у Амели, не хочет она быть моей соседкой. Но я уверена, у неё уже другие планы.

— Попытка не пытка. — Ангела очаровательно улыбается, но Лена понимает: её подруга что-то замышляет.

Но не то чтобы она узнает, что именно: Ангела так просто не расскажет, что у неё на уме.

— Съехаться с тобой? — спрашивает Амели, приподнимая одну бровь, однако не выглядит так, будто бы ей претит эта мысль. Она встречается взглядом с Леной и, кажется, не замечает легкого румянца, появившегося на лице той. Вместо этого она лишь пожимает плечами. — Ну, почему бы и нет?

Лена лучезарно улыбается, и ей стоит огромных усилий, чтобы не запрыгать от счастья. Предмет её обожания всего-навсего собирается съехаться с ней — ерунда какая!

Но на самом деле никакая это не ерунда, и Лена не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что из этого всего выйдет.

— Замечательно, — говорит она, вместо того чтобы предаваться волнению сейчас, и быстро протягивает руку. — Обещаю не шуметь и не тревожить твой сон по субботам.

Амели фыркает, но по ней видно, что она приятно удивлена. Она тоже протягивает руку, и они обмениваются рукопожатиями.

— Что ж, — медленно произносит Амели, неохотно убирая руку, словно и не желая разрывать контакт, — когда я могу въехать?

— О! — Лена оживляется и складывает ладони вместе. — Завтра у меня выходной, так что я могу помочь тебе с коробками.

— Чудесно. — Амели улыбается и заставляет сердце Лены трепетать, хотя та и пытается не обращать на это внимания. — Значит, завтра. А сейчас прошу меня извинить: мне нужно помочь нескольким студентам с подготовкой к предстоящим тестам.

— Да-да, конечно, — запинаясь, говорит Лена, поднимая руку в знак прощания. — Удачи!

Амели усмехается и машет ей в ответ. Лена вздыхает с облегчением, довольная тем, что все прошло куда лучше, чем она ожидала. Ей придется извиниться перед Ангелой за то, что она сомневалась в ней.

В этот же вечер Лена звонит по скайпу Джесси и рассказывает ему о том, что происходит.

— Ну, я чертовски уверен, что это пойдет тебе на пользу. — Джесси присвистывает, хитро улыбаясь. Лена начинает сердиться, и её щеки покрываются румянцем, и Джесси смеется. — Видать, мечты сбываются, да?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — фыркает Лена и скрещивает руки на груди, надувая щеки. — Она была единственным возможным вариантом — спроси Ангелу. Я лишь радуюсь, что мне не нужно платить полную аренду.

— _Коне-е-ечно_ , — протягивает Джесси, ухмыляясь, но Лена пропускает его фразу мимо ушей. — Ведь то, что ты будешь видеться со своей зазнобой намного чаще, вообще здесь ни при чем.

— Я сейчас повешу трубку.

— Нет, не повесишь, — говорит Джесси, улыбаясь уже мягче. — Если честно, я надеюсь, что вы с Амели отлично проведете время, живя вместе.

Лена принимает более расслабленную позу и, улыбаясь, отвечает:

— Спасибо, дружище. Надеюсь, все будет в порядке.

— Ну, я не знаю Амели достаточно хорошо, но… — говорит Джесси, размахивая одной рукой, — …с учетом того, что я видел, она довольно серьезная дама. Уверен, она скажет тебе, если её что-то будет беспокоить.

— Ага. — Лена пропускает мимо ушей смешок Джесси и, прокашлявшись, говорит: — Все, хватит об этом! Как твои дела?

Джесси довольно улыбается и все оставшееся время рассказывает о том, что произошло с момента его приезда.

Ранним утром Лена наблюдает, как Амели выходит из своего грузовика, неся под мышкой коробку. Она и подумать не могла, что Амели водит _такую_ машину, но, _если честно_ , это делает француженку еще привлекательнее в её глазах. Да не услышит этого никогда Ангела.

— Привет, дорогуша! — Лена машет Амели, которая лишь скромно улыбается в ответ. — Чем я могу помочь?

— Там еще сзади коробки. — Она показывает пальцем на багажник. — Бери любую.

— Есть, мэм. — Лена отдает шуточный салют, и это заставляет Амели рассмеяться, пускай и весьма сдержанно, а затем она заходит в здание. — Ах да, я живу на восьмом этаже!

Амели кивает и вызывает лифт. Лена поднимает наименее хрупкую на вид коробку и идет следом.

В общем и целом едут они в тишине, лишь на фоне звучит инструментальная версия «Девушки с Ипанемы». Лена никогда не понимала, почему именно эта песня играет в лифте, но, как бы то ни было, она всегда слушала её с удовольствием.

Она бросает короткие взгляды в сторону, пытаясь уловить, как ощущает себя Амели. К сожалению, её лицо — непроницаемая маска, что бесконечно расстраивает Лену, пусть она ничего и не говорит об этом. Во всяком случае, Амели, кажется, не сильно напрягает весь этот переезд.

Лена покачивается взад-вперед в такт музыке и улыбается, когда замечает, что Амели поглядывает на неё краем глаза. Несмотря на приглашающее выражение лица, француженка никак не реагирует, но это и неудивительно: она всегда была самой серьезной в их группе.

Наконец они доезжают до восьмого этажа. Лена шарит в заднем кармане, пытаясь достать ключи, и спустя пару секунд как-то умудряется открыть дверь, едва не выронив свою коробку.

— Та-да! — она простирает свободную руку, гордо показывая на свое жилище.

Квартира сравнительно небольшая: две спальни с ванной посередине, кухня и гостиная, соединенные между собой и разделённые лишь различным покрытием на полу. Амели оценивающе кивает и ступает внутрь, ища место, куда можно было бы поставить коробку.

— Не хочешь оставить это у себя, _соседушка_? — Лена легко толкает Амели локтем, широко улыбаясь. Сказать по правде, Амели не против такого поведения со стороны своей подруги — напротив, оно ей даже нравится. Порой Амели ловит себя на мысли, как мило та выглядит, пусть и никогда не скажет об этом вслух. — Кстати, твоя комната слева.

— Хорошо. — Амели идет в указанном направлении, но дверь оказывается закрыта.

— Ой! — Лена неожиданно выскакивает перед Амели, оказываясь между ней и дверью. — В комнате может быть несколько… _грязновато_. Я забыла убраться после того, как Джесси уехал. Надеюсь, это не проблема.

Амели лишь приподнимает одну бровь, ничуть не удивленная. Насколько она помнит, Лена никогда не славилась особой организованностью. Когда становится ясно, что Амели не собирается ничего говорить, Лена, смущаясь, открывает дверь. Они обе заглядывают внутрь.

— Что ж, — начинает Амели, скользя взглядом из одного угла в другой, — комната в лучшем состоянии, чем я ожидала.

Лена беззвучно смеется, чуть ли не испытывая облегчение от того, что место не выглядит слишком ужасно.

— Ничего себе. Я была уверена, что Джесси еще неряшливее. — Лена снова игриво толкает Амели локтем в живот. — Я могу помочь тебе убраться, если хочешь.

— Я подумаю над этим, — отвечает Амели, опуская коробки на кровать. — Но прямо сейчас я хочу притащить все вещи сюда.

— Тогда, — Лена отдает шуточный салют, прежде чем развернуться, — пошли к машине!

Им требуется некоторое время, чтобы принести все вещи в квартиру, и еще немного, чтобы разобрать их и расставить по своим местам. День плавно перетекает в вечер, и они обе устраиваются перед телевизором в гостиной на изрядно потрепанном диване с пивом в руках.

— Что ж, — усмехается Лена, косясь на Амели, и поднимает бутылку, — за переезд!

— За переезд. — Француженка улыбается, и они чокаются, прежде чем сделать глоток.

Между ними повисает уютная тишина. Они смотрят выбранный наугад сериал и время от времени, но не то чтобы очень часто, комментируют происходящее на экране. Лена украдкой наблюдает за Амели, но её взгляд возвращается к телевизору раньше, чем её успевают подловить на этом.

От возможностей, открывшихся перед ней, просто кружит голову. Ангела и Джесси были правы: это её шанс узнать Амели получше, пофлиртовать с ней и стать ближе.

Эта мысль такая волнующая — стать ближе с Амели. Они знали друг друга долгие годы, но потеряли связь после того, как она уехала в Париж, чтобы серьезно заняться балетом. Лена не уверена до конца, почему Амели вернулась или почему теперь она ассистентка на кафедре, но она не хочет любопытствовать сейчас. Она хочет, чтобы Амели сама рассказала ей об этом.

Ну а пока этого не происходит, Лена радуется тому, что просто расслабленно сидит и смотрит с ней дурацкие сериалы.

— Ну, — начинает Ангела, принимая кофе из рук Лены, — и как тебе живется с Амели?

— Она живет со мной только третий день, — отвечает Лена, слегка хмурясь.

Ангела лишь приподнимает одну бровь. Лена вздыхает и краснеет, уставившись в свой стакан и постукивая по нему пальцами.

— Все… нормально.

— Всего лишь _нормально_? — Ангела неверяще приподнимает бровь и делает глоток. — Я-то думала, жить вместе с ней — лучшее, что происходило с тобой, или что-то вроде того.

— _Эй_. — Лена шлепает Ангелу по руке и хмурится, когда та начинает смеяться. — Послушай, все это здорово, просто… Сама знаешь.

— Знаю ли? — В голосе Ангелы не слышится уверенности.

Лена кивает.

— Ну, она предпочитает держать свои мысли при себе. С переездом ничего не изменилось.

Плечи Ангелы опускаются, словно она расстроена услышанным. Лена разводит руками, стараясь не показывать своего разочарования тем, что ей не удалось достигнуть никаких особых успехов во флирте с Амели. Возможно, ей стоит уже сдаться и постараться двигаться дальше, найти другую женщину.

— Мне она так долго нравится, Энджи. А что, если все было впустую? — почти шепчет Лена, а затем, оглянувшись по сторонам, продолжает: — Она не выглядит так, будто её интересуют женщины. А что, если это лишь все усложнит? Тогда наше сосуществование превратится в сущий ад!

— Лена, сбавь обороты. — Ангела кладет ладонь на плечо Лены в успокаивающем жесте. — Я уверена: даже если Амели не интересуют женщины, она не перестанет быть твоей подругой. Она хороший человек, пусть на вид и не скажешь, и она ни за что не станет относиться к тебе иначе.

— Это то, чего я ожидаю меньше всего. — Лена дует на содержимое стакана, прежде чем сделать глоток. — Я едва смогу снова посмотреть ей в глаза — я умру от стыда.

— А разве вы с Эмили не подруги? — спрашивает Ангела. — Она рассталась с тобой, но вы по-прежнему общаетесь.

— Эм — это другое дело, — мрачно отвечает Лена. — И к тому же даже _я_ понимала, что наши отношения ни к чему не приведут.

— Я лишь хочу сказать, что раз уж ты можешь оставаться подругами со своей бывшей, значит ты и сможешь продолжать общаться с Амели, _даже если_ — и я это подчеркиваю, — она откажет тебе. — Ангела выбрасывает пустой стакан в мусорку, прежде чем посмотреть на Лену. — И если тебе интересно мое мнение…

— Интересно ли?.. — обрывает подругу Лена, стараясь не рассмеяться, когда та надувает щеки. — И так ли оно мне нужно?

— Разумеется, — отмахивается от неё Ангела. — Во всяком случае, я уверена, что Амели не откажет тебе. Я до сих пор помню, как она смотрела на тебя до переезда в Париж.

Лена приподнимает бровь.

— И как же? Словно я какая-то надоеда?

— Лена, прекрати. — Ангела закатывает глаза и касается её плеча. — Будь о себе более высокого мнения. Я имела в виду, что она смотрела на тебя очень нежно для просто _подруги_.

— Тебе не нужно лгать, чтобы мне стало лучше, Энджи, — говорит Лена, глядя на часы. — И нам придется продолжить эту чудесную беседу чуть позже, потому что еще немного — и я опоздаю на занятие. Увидимся!

Ангела качает головой, глядя на Лену, бегущую по кампусу, чтобы добраться до аудитории вовремя.

— Кажется, кому-то удалось прийти вовремя, — бормочет Сатья, легко усмехаясь, когда Лена садится рядом с ней. — Что на этот раз задержало тебя?

— Сама знаешь, — Лена пожимает плечами, открывая тетрадь, — заболталась с Ангелой и все такое. Она вроде как пыталась меня подбодрить.

— Правда? — Сатья заинтересованно приподнимает одну бровь. — Что-то случилось?

— Да как бы… не то чтобы. — Лена морщится, показывая рукой, мол, так себе. — Впрочем, беседа была о Ты-Сама-Знаешь-Ком. А тебе известно, какой становится Энджи, когда мы говорим о ней.

— Ты можешь сказать: «Амели». Клянусь: ты не сгоришь от этого на месте, — говорит Сатья, постукивая карандашом по столу.

— Нет, _не_ могу, — шепчет Лена, озираясь по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никто не обращает на них внимания. — Я понимаю, вам нравится поддразнивать меня, но, если честно, в этом нет ничего смешного.

— Тогда приношу извинения. — Сатья легко наклоняет голову, а затем переключает свое внимание на преподавателя.

Периферийным зрением Лена замечает, что Сатья действительно искренна в своем извинении, хотя этому и не стоит удивляться: она всегда была такой — солидной и собранной. Именно эти черты больше всего восхищают Лену.

Во время лекции Лена пытается сосредоточиться на том, что говорит преподаватель, но слова Ангелы не выходят из её головы: да просто не может быть так, что Амели что-то испытывала к ней, исходя лишь из того, как она смотрела на неё. Ангеле, должно быть, померещилось, вот и все. Лене не может так повезти, чтобы в неё влюбился кто-то настолько чудесный, как Амели.

Сатья задает какой-то вопрос, и это привлекает внимание Лены.

— Что?

— Твоя концентрация стремится к нулю. Меня это беспокоит, — шепчет Сатья, неодобрительно хмуря брови. — Ты моя партнерша на весь остаток семестра, и мне нужно, чтобы ты была внимательна, иначе ты вообще не будешь знать, что делать во время практических занятий.

— Извини. — По крайней мере, Лена знает о правилах приличия и изображает раскаяние. — У меня столько всего в голове, но впредь этого не повторится.

— Да уж постарайся.

Лена улыбается. Сатья бывает резка, но она беспокоится, и лишь это имеет значение.

Лена открывает дверь квартиры и быстро оборачивается, когда слышит шум с кухни.

— Амели? — Она осторожно заходит внутрь, не зная, что стоит ожидать. — У тебя все в порядке?

— Привет, — совершенно спокойно произносит Амели, несмотря на свой внешний вид и состояние кухни.

Из духовки идет дым, и Лена даже видит сгоревшую еду на кухонном столе. Амели же вся испачкана в муке, один рукав сполз вниз.

— Эм. — Лена даже не знает, с чего начать. — Пыталась готовить, дорогуша?

— Насколько можешь видеть, без особого успеха, — отвечает Амели, порхая по кухне. — Извини, я прямо сейчас все уберу.

— Не волнуйся, я помогу тебе! — восклицает Лена, с готовностью подскакивая к кухонному столу, пока Амели разбирается с духовкой.

Вместе они приводят кухню в порядок, будто ничего и не было. Амели устраивается на диване в гостиной, потирая рукой висок. Лена нерешительно опускается рядом и кладет ладонь на плечо француженки.

— Все в порядке, дорогуша. — Она пытается выровнять ситуацию. — У меня тоже многое не получалось, когда я только начинала готовить.

— Это не мой первый раз, Лена, — немного раздраженно отвечает Амели, словно у неё нет сил на большее. — Я просто… отвлеклась. Вот и все.

— Ладно-ладно. — Лена улыбается, снова касается плеча Амели, а затем вскакивает с места. — Я что-нибудь закажу, как тебе мысль? Тебе нравится мексиканская кухня?

Амели пожимает плечами.

— У меня нет особых предпочтений.

— Значит, мексиканская. — Лена прыгает к телефону, готовая сделать заказ, Амели же остается на диване, занимаясь мысленным самобичеванием.

Некоторое время они ожидают еду, и к этому моменту Лене удается значительно поднять настроение Амели. Она довольна собой — ведь, насколько она помнит, Амели тяжело угодить. То, что она заставила её улыбаться, — само по себе чудо.

— Как прошел твой день, дорогуша? — спрашивает Лена, откусывая кусочек тако.

— В целом неплохо, если подумать, — отвечает Амели. — Один студент несколько раз приставал ко мне, когда попросил помочь с домашней работой, но я более чем уверена: после десятой провалившейся попытки до него дошло, что мне это неинтересно.

— Черт возьми, — фыркает Лена, — ты не представляешь, как часто ко мне пристают парни, до которых это медленно доходит.

— Мужчины бывают такими назойливыми. — Амели смеется, и Лена замирает, и пристально смотрит на неё, и влюбляется снова и снова.

— Я, я… — Лена пытается сформулировать связное предложение, но слова так и застревают в горле. — Я думала, тебе нравятся мужчины… — Это первая вещь, которая приходит ей в голову, пусть она и понимает глуповатость своего высказывания.

— К сожалению, — Амели изящно изгибает запястье, — такова оборотная сторона бисексуальности.

Лена с неподдельным облегчением смеется, запрокинув голову.

— Видимо, даже если тебя и привлекают мужчины, это не значит, что ты не замечаешь их недостатков, — говорит Лена.

— Пожалуй, так и есть, — кивая, отвечает Амели.

Некоторое время они сидят молча, наслаждаясь своей едой. У Лены кружится голова от счастья: она так надеялась, что Амели может оказаться по крайней мере бисексуалкой, но подтверждение этой догадки ей же — лучшее, что с ней когда-либо происходило. У неё ведь _может_ быть шанс? Или же она метит слишком высоко и лишь потерпит разочарование, надеясь на большее, чем она может на самом деле рассчитывать?

— Полагаю, мне повезло с тем, что меня привлекают только девушки, — шутит Лена, заканчивая со своим тако и протягивая руку ко второму. Она маленькая, но любит покушать.

— Определенно, подруга. — Амели кивает, беря свой напиток.

HANA (D.VA)

_посиделки у тебя дома в выходные все еще в силе?_

_конешн!!!  
в этот раз Лусио притащит тебя? :0_

_вот прикинь (。･ ∀ ･) ﾉ_

_тогда до субботы!!!_

_(*¯ ³¯*) ♡_

— Эй, Амели, — зовет её Лена с кухни. — Мне нужно кое-что с тобой обсудить.

— Да? — спрашивает зашедшая Амели.

Лена оборачивается и замирает на месте, оценивая открывшийся вид: на француженке нет ничего, кроме черного бюстгальтера и фиолетовых шорт, и, черт возьми, так она выглядит еще прекраснее. На мгновение она забывает, что собиралась сказать.

Лена трясет головой, пытаясь прогнать наваждение.

— Что ж, — она, как и всегда, возбужденно размахивает рукой, — несколько моих друзей придут ко мне в субботу. Мы собираемся играть в D&D [1]. Мы не будем шуметь — обещаю!

Амели машинально кивает.

— Хорошо.

— _Хм_. — Лена понимает, что ей, вероятно, не стоит этого делать, не спросив сначала остальных, но… — Тебе бы не хотелось присоединиться к нам? Нам не хватает паладина, и нам ни разу не удавалось привести новых людей в игру.

Амели задумчиво наклоняет голову.

— Я подумаю над этим, — наконец говорит она, и её ответ намного лучше, чем ожидала Лена. — Я ведь не должна отвечать прямо сейчас? Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы подумать. Я ни разу не играла в это раньше и не уверена, что мне понравится.

— Разумеется! — Лена прыгает с одной ноги на другую. — Если ты решишь присоединиться к нам, готова поспорить, что ребята будут в восторге! И тебе не обязательно быть паладином, если ты не хочешь! Я и не сомневаюсь, что все будет отлично.

Амели фыркает от смеха, и Лена не может сдержать неловкой улыбки.

— Ладно, я подумаю над этим и сообщу тебе о моем решении до субботы вне зависимости от того, каким оно будет, — наконец говорит Амели. — Но разве тебе не стоило сначала спросить ребят, прежде чем приглашать меня? Или, может, ты — главная, _chérie_?

— Ха, ничего подобного. — Лена чешет затылок, чувствуя себя весьма польщенной. — У нас скорее демократия, если так можно сказать.

Амели находит это забавным и усмехается.

— Тогда хорошо. Как я уже сказала, я подумаю. Но звучит все это здорово.

— Замечательно! — Лена приплясывает на месте, хлопая в ладоши. — Готова побиться об заклад: ты не пожалеешь, если решишь присоединиться к нам.

— Ну раз уж ты так говоришь, — отвечает Амели, улыбаясь. — Но прямо сейчас мне нужно проверить кое-какие тесты: нынешняя преподавательница, надо полагать, слишком ленива, чтобы делать это самой.

— Ну и пошли её к черту. — Лена скрещивает руки на груди.

— Так и сделаю.

OVER THE WATCHES

**tracer**   
_ребята!!! ребяТА!!!_

**hana (d.va)**   
_чо как_

**lúci-ohs**   
_привет лена!_

**tracer**   
_ребят не против если я добавлю кое-кого в группу?_

**lúci-ohs**   
_оо и кого же?_

**tracer**   
_амели!!!_

**hana (d.va)**   
_аспирантку Лакруа??? (´ ⊙ω ⊙`) ！_

**tracer**   
_вроде бы??? она моя новая соседка_

**lúci-ohs**   
_да добавляй её!_

**hana (d.va)**   
_оо если это она то конечно! она милашка ∠(ᐛ 」∠)＿_

**the cooler shimada**   
_эй вы о чем_

**hana (d.va)**   
_трейсер хочет добавить свою подружку в нашу группу_

**tracer**   
_что  
она не моя подружка!!!  
что вы несете_

**hana (d.va)**   
_(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
тебе нас не провести, Окстон  
я тебя знаю…_

**tracer**   
_пфспыимслф ХАНА  
!!!_

**hana (d.va)**   
_чегось? (｡･ ω ･｡)_

**the cooler shimada**   
_ооо да Лена влюбилась  
вот что я думаю_

**hana (d.va)**   
_и не говори!! по уши влюбилась  
очевидно ж_

**tracer**   
_да я вас всех заблочу_

**hana (d.va)**   
_как страшно!! (꒪ ◊ ꒪)_

**tracer**   
_мпирсовыфм  
поКА_

Лене нравится время от времени бегать в парке — по большей части в одиночестве. Она любит царящую там тишину и возможность поразмыслить над различными вещами, будь то повседневные проблемы или же нечто посерьезнее.

Но сейчас Лена думает не о своих занятиях, а об Амели. Минуло несколько недель с её переезда, но никто из них не сделал и шага, чтобы их отношения перешли на новый уровень. Лена вздыхает, останавливается и делает глоток воды.

Она вспотела, и ей придется принять душ сразу же по возвращении домой, но сейчас все это неважно.

Ангела рассказывала ей, что Амели смотрела на неё с нежностью, из чего следует, что Лена ей нравится, так? Но если это так, то почему Амели еще ничего не предприняла? Ведь Лена не может так просто запрыгнуть к ней на колени и признаться, что была влюблена в неё пять лет. Это точно не в её интересах, а последнее, чего хочет Лена, — ставить их в неловкое положение.

Чей-то скулеж вырывает её из размышлений — она смотрит туда, откуда исходит звук, и видит собаку с раненой левой передней лапой.

— Кто же оставил тебя здесь? — бормочет Лена, подходя ближе к и присаживаясь на корточки. — Кто вообще решился бросить такую милашку?

Собака лает, а затем скулит и лижет свою лапу, неуверенно поглядывая на Лену.

— Не волнуйся, я не сделаю тебе больно, малыш! — успокаивает она его, медленно опуская руку на мохнатый загривок. — Ты такой милый, что я могла бы взять тебя с собой домой.

Словно понимая слова Лены, собака возбужденно лает, запрыгивает на неё и начинает лизать лицо. Девушка смеется в попытках отстраниться и радостно гладит собаку, охая и ахая, когда её ударяют хвостом.

— Не взять ли мне тебя с собой, милашка? — спрашивает Лена скорее у себя, чем у собаки, но, кажется, с ней и так согласны. Приложив некоторое усилие, она поднимает животное, а затем отправляется к ветеринару. — Скоро мы пойдем домой, но сначала нам нужно тебя проверить.

Собака лает, активно виляя хвостом.

— Эй, Амели! — Лена не без труда открывает дверь, учитывая, что она держит собачий корм в одной руке, а поводок — как она решила, поводок Уинстона, — в другой. — У меня для тебя хорошие новости!

Она замирает на месте, когда замечает, что в гостиной они не одни. На диване сидит женщина и задумчиво надувает пузыри из жвачки, переворачивая страницы какого-то журнала. Она смотрит на Лену и, усмехаясь, салютует двумя пальцами.

— _¿Cómo estás, hermosa_ [2]? — говорит она, и у Лены нет и малейшего представления, что ответить — по большей части потому, что она не знает этого языка. — _¿No comprendes Español_ [3]? Что ж, привет, _amiga_. Амели только что ушла в ванную.

Сбитая с толку Лена кивает. Уинстон ложится у неё в ногах, тоже глядя на незнакомку. Та усмехается и закрывает журнал, кладя его на маленький столик перед диваном.

— Я Сомбра. — Она протягивает руку, и Лена спешит пожать её. — Также известна как лучшая подруга Амели.

— Надоеда, вот ты кто. — Слышится голос Амели, когда она выходит из ванной, вытирая руки. — В этот раз ты по крайней мере не стала вламываться.

— Я знаю, что такое правила приличия, _araña_ [4]. — Сомбра изображает обиду, но вся картина рушится, когда её губы растягиваются в широкой улыбке.

— _Araña_? — бормочет ничего не понимающая Лена. Она хмурится, скользя взглядом между Амели и её подругой.

— Разве ты никогда не видела татуировку на её спине? — Сомбра усмехается, краем глаза хитро поглядывая на Амели. — Должна сказать, она довольно симпатичная.

Картинка тут же появляется в голове Лены, и она заливается краской. Представлять Амели с еще меньшим количеством одежды не самая лучшая идея, когда принимаешь гостей.

— _И все же…_ — Голос Амели вырывает её из размышлений. — …что здесь делает эта собака?

Лена не слышит и нотки брезгливости, что, по её мнению, добрый знак.

— О! Это Уинстон! — она наклоняется, гладит собаку по голове и смеется, когда та начинает вилять хвостом. — Я нашла его, когда бегала в парке. Вокруг никого не было, чтобы позаботиться о нем, а с его передней лапой дела были плохи, так что я решила сама помочь ему.

— Понятно… — лишь говорит Амели, скрещивая руки на груди и приподнимая одну бровь. — И ты, я полагаю, решила его оставить?

— Ну, — говорит Лена, — только если тебя все устраивает, ведь ты тоже живешь здесь. Но если ты согласна, обещаю: я все возьму на себя! Я буду заботиться о нем, и тебе ни разу не придется убирать за ним!

Амели смеется.

— Я не против помогать. Я просто, как бы сказать… Не очень лажу с животными.

— Не позволяй ей заботиться о собаке, — кричит Сомбра с дивана. — Однажды она чуть было не убила моего маленького любимого петушка.

— Он пытался укусить меня, когда я кормила его. — Амели обиженно хмурится.

— Все оправдываешься да оправдываешься. — Сомбра подмигивает Лене, которая смеется над их обменом комментариями.

Уинстон лает и продвигается вглубь квартиры, тыча носом везде, куда только можно. Сомбра смеется, когда он приближается к ней и обнюхивает ноги. Она легонько отталкивает его, и он без возражений отходит и идет к Амели.

Он призывно лает и заваливается на спину. Амели вздыхает, но наклоняется и чешет его живот, а когда тот начинает махать хвостом, тихо смеется.

Лена улыбается при виде такой картины, чувствуя умиротворение.

**JESSE MCCREE**

_[приложена фотография]_

_!!!  
как зовут этого милашку?_

_это Уинстон!!! он самый милый пес и Амели его тоже любит!!!_

_здорово, подруга! почеши его за меня, хорошо?  
черт, какой же очаровательный лабрадор_

_хорошо  
и не говори, мне так повезло что я нашла его!!!  
каждую ночь он спит со мной  
так здорово когда есть к кому прижаться :)_

_твоя правда…_

_скучаешь по кому-то? ;)_

_не понимаю о чем ты_

_конечно-конечно  
хихи  
уверена он тоже скучает по тебе <3_

_по-прежнему не понимаю о чем ты, подруга_

_ладно, мне пора бежать! занятия и все дела: P_

_увидимся, Лена :)_

_увидимся!!!_

— Ты завела собаку. — Сатья неверяще приподнимает одну бровь. — А ты о себе-то можешь позаботиться?

— Побольше верь в меня, ладно? — Лена легонько ударяет её в плечо и смеется. — С собакой-то пока все в порядке. И к тому же Амели оказывает мне посильную помощь.

— Как вижу, у вас не только общий дом, но и питомец. — Сатья усмехается, прикрываясь рукой. — Это так… по-семейному. Я горжусь тобой, Лена: ты вывела ваши отношения на новый уровень. Хотя я по-прежнему считаю, что тебе стоило сначала позвать Амели на свидание, прежде чем заводить домашнее животное. Но, я полагаю, это у тебя в порядке вещей.

Лена прищелкивает языком и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

— Конечно, не понимаешь. — Сатья подносит чайную чашку к губам и делает глоток, глядя подруге в глаза. — Ты и сама не осознаешь, насколько влюблена в Амели.

— Ты еще хуже, чем Энджи. — Плечи Лены сокрушенно опускаются, и она берет кофе. — Почему вы просто не можете позволить мне самой со всем разобраться? У меня все в порядке!

— Если под «все в порядке» ты подразумеваешь, что ничего не делаешь, то да, конечно, — говорит Сатья, разглядывая свои ногти, — у тебя все в порядке, подруга.

Лена со стоном роняет голову на стол. Сатья пожимает плечами и открывает книгу, готовая продолжить разговор вне зависимости от того, перестанет ли Лена вести себя как ребенок или нет.

— Мы можем поговорить о чем-нибудь другом? — бормочет Лена, не отрывая головы от стола.

— Ничего не имею против, — пожимая плечами, отвечает Сатья.

— Итак, — начинает Лена, глядя подруге в глаза, — а как дела у вас с Фарией?

— Неплохо. — Сатья мягко улыбается, протягивая руку к чашке. — Спасибо, что спросила.

— Каждый раз когда она говорит по телефону, она говорит с тобой. — Лена усмехается и отрывает голову от стола. — Она по уши влюблена в тебя. Это так мило.

Сатья лишь молча краснеет и лучится счастьем. И Лена радуется вместе с ней. Радуется, что её подруги состоят в отношениях, которые приносят им обеим счастье.

— Игра уже завтра. — Лена сидит на диване рядом с Амели и подталкивает её плечом. — Ты уже приняла решение?

Амели некоторое время смотрит на телевизор, прежде чем обратить внимание на сидящую рядом с ней девушку.

— Сначала мне хотелось бы понаблюдать, и, если игра меня заинтересует, я бы присоединилась. Если остальные не против.

— Договорились! — Лена забирается с ногами на диван, а затем начинает радостно качаться взад-вперед. — Тебе они понравятся! Они чудесные ребята, и я люблю зависать с ними.

— И кто они? — спрашивает Амели, перещелкивая каналы, но не обращая никакого внимания на происходящее на экране.

— Хана, Лусио, Гэндзи и его брат Ханзо. — Лена загибает пальцы. — Сатья, Фария и Ангела!

— Большая компания. — Амели заметно удивлена количеством людей.

— И они совсем не шумные! — Лена спешит успокоить Амели. — Обещаю: мы будем очень тихими.

— Поверю на слово. — Амели улыбается, все еще удивленная размером компании. — Надеюсь, они примут меня вне зависимости от того, буду я смотреть или играть.

— Не волнуйся, дорогуша! — Лена касается её плеча. — Ты им понравишься!

— Понравлюсь ли. — Амели скептически изгибает одну бровь.

— Я имею в виду… — Лена поднимает руку и изящным жестом показывает на неё. — Как ты можешь кому-то не понравиться?

Захваченная врасплох Амели поворачивается; её глаза расширены от удивления. Лена заливается краской, как только понимает, насколько кокетливо это прозвучало, но не знает, как взять свои слова обратно.

— Ты ведь чудесная. — Лена продолжает говорить, потому что, кажется, не может остановиться. — Ты милая и веселая, а еще очень спокойная и сосредоточенная. Именно такой человек нам и нужен!

Амели слегка прищуривается и, фыркая от смеха, говорит:

— Спасибо, Лена. Я весьма польщена.

Лена лишь отмахивается.

— Так это правда, — говорит она. — Просто признай, что ты замечательная.

— Ладно, — Амели улыбается, мягко и нежно, и Лена снова влюбляется в неё, — раз уж ты так считаешь.

— Это и в самом деле аспирантка Лакруа! — восклицает Хана, когда Амели открывает дверь. Лена вздрагивает от столь громкого звука, подходя ближе. — Я так рада вас видеть! Ваши лекции намного лучше тех, что зачитывает наш нынешний профессор.

— Спасибо? — Амели нервно смеется, делая шаг назад, давая Хане пройти.

— Хана! — Лена наскакивает на девушку, заключая ту в медвежьи объятия. — Ты одна опаздываешь, давай заходи!

— Я покупала газировку! — объясняет она, задыхаясь.

Хана с силой выдыхает воздух, пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки Лены. Лусио выходит из гостиной и дает девушке пять, когда ту выпускают из объятий. Они возвращаются к остальным, и Хана радостно приветствует всех.

— Извини, если Хана сделала что-то глупое, — шепчет Лена на ухо Амели.

— Не переживай об этом, — Амели отмахивается от неё, успокаивая. — Кажется, в неучебное время она такая же гиперактивная, как и на занятиях.

— Привет, Хана! — практически кричит Гэндзи, раскидывая руки для объятий.

Хана бежит ему навстречу, и он дважды кружит её, прежде чем опустить на землю. Амели смотрит на это с улыбкой, а Лена собирает всех и рассаживает вокруг стола, где и состоится игра в D&D.

— И… кто же, хм… мастер? Это так называется? — спрашивает Амели, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Да, это так, — Сатья изящно поднимает руку. — А мастер — я.

— Сатья лучше всех прописывает сценарии и боевые сцены! — вставляет Хана, легко тряся Сатью за плечо. Сатья поджимает губы, но не сопротивляется. — Её монстров трудно убить, потому что она продумывает все, что те могут сделать, и она всегда на десять шагов впереди.

Сатья краснеет и выглядит смущенной, а Лусио закатывает глаза, пусть и улыбается.

— Что ж, — Сатья в предвкушении хлопает в ладоши. — Начнем?

Как и говорила Хана, Сатья действительно прекрасный мастер. Она берет историю и переиначивает её на свой лад, придумывает тяжелые для игроков сражения и помогает им, когда те нуждаются в помощи. Пусть Сатья и не дает поблажек, жестокой её не назовешь. В её руках история оживает, и это захватывающе. Амели крайне впечатлена, и Сатья бросает на неё самодовольный взгляд, когда та подмечает, насколько хорошо она контролирует игру.

— И как долго ты уже мастер? — спрашивает Амели во время перерыва, когда они обе сидят на кухне.

Сатья на мгновение замирает и думает, считая в уме.

— Около десяти лет. Моя мать научила меня всему, что я знаю.

— Значит, ты играла с ней?

Сатья кивает.

— Должно быть, это было здорово, — комментирует Амели, уставившись в пол, — заниматься чем-нибудь приятным со своей мамой.

— Она была чудесной женщиной, — говорит Сатья, глядя в пустоту. — Я не встречала подобных ей.

— А как же Фария? — усмехается Амели, шутливо подталкивая её плечом.

— Она тоже прекрасная женщина. — Сатья замирает от прикосновения, но спустя несколько секунд расслабляется. — И я каждый день напоминаю ей об этом.

Амели улыбается, восхищаясь силой их любви. Она открывает было рот, но не успевает произнести и слова — её перебивает Хана:

— Перерыв окончен! — Она высовывает голову, широко улыбаясь. — Вернемся к надиранию наших задниц, Сатья!

Сатья усмехается, идя к Хане, а Амели следует за ней. Все уже сидят за столом в предвкушении продолжения путешествия. Сатья занимает свое место и сверяется с заметками, чтобы продолжить историю.

История начинается крайне занимательно, насколько может судить Амели, и, кажется, повествование увлекает всех. В сцене описывается, как герои застревают в подземелье и вот-вот сразятся с древним драконом. Все, включая Амели, едва сдерживают волнение от предстоящей битвы.

— Земля содрогается под вашими ногами, — говорит Сатья, не отрываясь глядя на фигурку дракона в своей руке, и ставит её перед миниатюрами игроков. — Над вами возвышается могучий дракон во всем своем величии. Он испускает из ноздрей огонь, а правой лапой скребет по земле, и этот звук эхом разносится по подземелью.

Гэндзи чуть ли не вскакивает со своего места, громко ударяя рукой по столу. Ханзо искоса смотрит на брата, явно не одобряя его поведение.

— Я вырываюсь вперед и атакую его своей пикой, — выкрикивает Гэндзи, но вспышка отвлекает его. — А это что, черт возьми?

Лена опускает телефон, подленько улыбаясь.

— Просто отсылаю Джесси кое-что, что он точно оценит.

Гэндзи краснеет и плюхается обратно на стул, хмуря брови.

— Не думаю, что мои крики в попытках убить дракона могут быть интересны.

Ханзо фыркает, не обращая внимания на локоть брата под ребрами.

— Я уверена: ему понравится, — смеется Лена, глядя на дующегося Гэндзи.

— Что-то я не вижу, чтобы ты фотографировала Ангелу и отсылала эти фото Мэй, — парирует он, тыкая в её сторону пальцем.

Ангела достает свой телефон и делает снимок с серьезным выражением лица. Затем она что-то печатает и бросает самодовольный взгляд на Гэндзи.

— Все, фото отправлено, — говорит она, и в её голосе звучат веселые нотки. — Теперь и у Мэй есть на что посмотреть.

— Кидайте инициативу, пожалуйста. — Сатья привлекает их внимание к игре, и Гэндзи, кажется, это устраивает.

Лена хихикает, отправляя снимок, а затем откладывает телефон в сторону и бросает кубик.

— Двенадцать, — говорит Лусио, словно это ни хорошо ни плохо.

— Пять, — ворчит Ханзо, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Двадцать. — Гэндзи самодовольно смотрит на брата, который лишь закатывает глаза в ответ.

— Здорово, Гэндзи! — Хана хлопает его по плечу, поздравляя. — У меня девять.

— Десять. — Фария подмигивает Сатье, и та заливается краской, хотя и старается оставаться серьезной.

Ангела роняет голову на стол, поднимая один палец вверх. Лена смеется, хлопая ту по спине.

— У меня пятнадцать.

Сатья удовлетворенно кивает.

— У дракона девятнадцать, — говорит она, вновь посмотрев на свой кубик. — И что будешь делать, Гэндзи?

Гэндзи хрустит костяшками пальцев, внимательно изучая то, что на столе. Сатья приподнимает бровь, терпеливо ожидая, что он предпримет. Он начинает описывать свою атаку пикой, размахивая руками, все больше увлекаясь повествованием.

— Кидай на попадание, — дает указание Сатья, уже привыкшая к восторгу Гэндзи, когда дело доходит до битв.

Он бросает кубик и издает недовольный стон: к сожалению, десяти недостаточно, чтобы попасть по дракону. Сатья усмехается, а Лусио наклоняется к Гэндзи и ободряюще похлопывает его по спине. Следующий ход дракона, и Сатья со своей стороны атакует героиню Фарии. Очередной бросок кубика — и героиня Фарии, человек-паладин по имени Фарра, получает лишь двадцать пять единиц урона от режущего удара благодаря своему спасброску [5].

— Эй, друзья, я уже здесь! Настало время Трейсер спасать положение! — восклицает Лена, с усмешкой поглядывая на Хану. — Я набрасываю на себя мантию-невидимку и обегаю дракона, а затем ударяю его исподтишка.

Сатья одобрительно кивает и говорит ей бросать кубик. Лене выпадает большее число, чем Гэндзи — достаточное для того, чтобы попасть по дракону.

— Раз-два-три! Это всегда работает! — восторженно восклицает Лена, поднимая руки вверх. Амели смеется, прикрываясь рукой, заставляя ту покраснеть.

— Я по-прежнему стою рядом с Областью Истины [6], — говорит Фария, скрещивая руки на груди, пусть и улыбаясь.

— Разумеется, — смеясь, говорит Лусио, готовый к своему ходу. — Я пою нежную мелодию, чтобы воодушевить Диву, и удаляюсь от дракона.

— Спасибо, друг. — Хана подмигивает Лусио, который дает ей пять. Раздается громкий хлопок.

Сатья кивает, одобряя ход, а затем поворачивается к Фарии; её взгляд смягчается, когда она смотрит на свою девушку. Сатья легко наклоняет голову, словно говоря, что сейчас её очередь.

— Что ж. — Фария некоторое время сидит в задумчивости, не зная, как лучше поступить. Она подпирает правой рукой подбородок, а левой держится за локоть. — Я… Думаю, я нанесу ему Ошеломляющий Удар, а затем спровоцирую. Ну… на этом все.

— Хорошо. — Хана потирает ладони в предвкушении своего хода. — Дива поднимает свой двуручный топор и мчится вперед, нанося удар по голове дракона. И я хочу добавить бросок воодушевления.

— Правильно, — Сатья кивает, улыбаясь. — Ты можешь воспользоваться броском воодушевления в любой момент игры.

Хана бросает кубик, и, к счастью, ей выпадает высокое число, благодаря чему становится возможным нанести удар врагу. Дракон получает существенный урон от героев, но кажется, Сатью это не сильно волнует.

— Ханзо, твоя очередь, — говорит она, глядя на него. Тот лишь кивает.

— Я атакую существо и трачу одну единицу ки, чтобы применить Шквал Ударов.

— Конечно. Пожалуйста, бросай кубик, чтобы узнать, попадешь ли ты по нему.

Ханзо так и поступает, но число слишком мало, и дракон уклоняется от его атак с удивительной грацией. Ханзо ворчит от разочарования, но воздерживается от комментариев, а Гэндзи легонько толкает его плечом — мол, все в порядке, не всегда удается выбросить число, достаточное для попадания.

Наконец наступает очередь Ангелы. Она косится на Сатью, прежде чем проверить лист персонажа.

— Ангел превращается в тигрицу, — начинает она, уверенно улыбаясь, — а затем бросается на дракона.

Сатья кивает и смотрит на неё так, словно только этого и ожидала.

— Кидай, пожалуйста.

Ангела кидает кубик на стол и, не скрывая волнения, смотрит, как тот крутится, надеясь, что число будет высоким. На её счастье, так и выходит — Ангел атакует дракона в форме тигра. Лена хлопает в ладоши, поздравляя свою подругу, а Ангела смеется.

Очередной раунд подходит к концу, а пока Гэндзи продумывает свой следующий ход, Сатья знает наверняка, как их сокрушить.

Им требуется два часа, чтобы закончить игру, и из этого час, чтобы победить самого дракона, пусть и приложив огромные усилия. Сатья как всегда блистательна. Амели пребывает под глубоким впечатлением, и она уже решила для себя, присоединиться к ним в следующий раз или нет.

Она привлекает внимание Лены движением руки, и та наклоняется к ней поближе.

— Да, дорогуша? — спрашивает она, выжидающе глядя. — Было весело, правда?

— Да, более чем, — улыбаясь, отвечает Амели, глядя через плечо девушки на Хану, Гэндзи и Лусио, которые собрались вместе, что-то обсуждая. Они выглядят счастливыми, и Амели хотелось бы вспомнить, каково это. — Я бы присоединилась к вам, если предложение еще в силе.

— Конечно! — Лена раскидывает руки в стороны и отпрыгивает назад, поворачиваясь к остальным. — Ребята, ребята! Амели согласилась!

— О-о-о, аспирантка Лакруа! Прекрасно! — взволнованно восклицает Хана, подходя к ним вместе с Лусио и Гэндзи. — Вы мне всегда нравились, а теперь я понимаю почему.

Амели не знает, что ответить, поэтому лишь смеется.

— Нам нужно добавить тебя в нашу группу, — говорит Лусио, доставая телефон. — Какой у тебя номер? Я запишу.

Амели диктует ему номер, и Лусио быстро добавляет её в группу. Он усмехается и оттопыривает большой палец, а Амели, в свою очередь, делает то же самое в ответ.

— Нам уже пора уходить. — Сатья резко вмешивается в их разговор, хотя все уже к этому привыкли. Они держится за руки с Фарией, у которой все предметы для игры. — Хороший был вечер. Спасибо за то, что пригласила к себе, Лена.

— Всегда пожалуйста. — Улыбаясь, Лена отдает шуточный салют. — Вы можете собираться здесь каждый раз, если хотите. Я не возражаю. То есть…

— И я тоже не против. — Амели кладет руку на плечо Лены, но почему-то от неё ускользает, как та легко вздрагивает от прикосновения. — С вами весело, так что проводить игры здесь — отличная идея.

— Ага! — Лена улыбается, пытаясь скрыть румянец, возникший лишь от близости к Амели. — Кроме того, места хватит для всех!

— В самом деле. — Сатья кивает, окидывая взглядом комнату. — Ты убедила меня. Значит, и в следующий раз встречаемся здесь. Мы с Фарией позаботимся о еде.

— Отлично, — шепчет Гэндзи в предвкушении.

**OVER THE WATCHES**

**hana (d.va)**   
_[приложена фотография]  
никого вам не напоминает? ╰ (・ ∇ ・╰)_

**tracer**   
_ХАНА  
ОМНАВШВАОМИАПЬ_

**amélie**   
_?  
Что это?_

**tracer**   
_НИЧЕГО  
ВООБЩЕ НИЧЕГО  
НЕ НА ЧТО СМОТРЕТЬ  
ШМЛЫВАОНИР_

**hana (d.va)**   
_(๑ ♡ 3 ♡ ๑)_

**tracer**   
_ХАНА Я ПОЙМАЮ ТЕБЯ  
И ТЫ ПОЖАЛЕЕШЬ ОБ ЭТОМ_

**the cooler shimada**   
_лмао  
хана это ужасно  
лена не заслуживает такого_

**hana (d.va)**   
_вот засранец!! (≧ Д ≦)_

**the cooler shimada**   
_лмао лена мне очень жаль  
иногда хана может быть ужасной_

**hana (d.va)**   
_я лучшее в твоей жизни гэндзи шимада  
и только попробуй сказать иначе_

**the cooler shimada**   
_не могу отрицать этого  
<3 <3 <3_

**hana (d.va)**   
_(˘ ³˘) ❤_

**tracer**   
_я вас больше не знаю_

— И почему же ты никому не рассказала о возвращении в Лондон? — Лена стоит у двери в чужую спальню, не решаясь входить без разрешения.

Амели кладет ранее взятый журнал на колени и смотрит на свою соседку. Лена еще никогда не видела у неё настолько серьезного выражения лица, и это слегка удивляет. Девушка уже начинает жалеть, что спросила об этом, но не успевает она взять свои слова обратно, как Амели подходит к ней с телефоном в руке.

Несколько секунд она печатает, пытаясь что-то найти, а затем поворачивает экран к Лене, и та видит, что ей хотели показать. Амели отдает телефон девушке, не говоря ни слова.

Перед ней — газетная статья, заголовок которой гласит: «Взлёт и падение темнокожей трансгендерной балерины».

Лена удивленно приподнимает брови, даже не дочитав заголовок. Она знала, что Амели увлекалась балетом и отправилась во Францию, чтобы построить там карьеру, но она и понятия не имела, что все сложилось не так, как хотелось. Зато теперь все стало совершенно ясно. Вот почему Амели не говорила о балете с тех пор, как вернулась, вот почему она избегала любых разговоров о Франции и о произошедшем там.

Лена молча читает статью так быстро, как только может, и не смеет взглянуть на Амели, пока не доходит до конца.

— Значит… вы с Жераром…

— Он тоже занимался балетом, — объясняет Амели, скрещивая руки на груди и уставившись в пол. — Мы быстро нашли общий язык, и именно поэтому нас поставили танцевать вместе.

— Ясно.

— Мы начали встречаться, — говорит Амели, по-прежнему не глядя на Лену, — несколько лет спустя поженились, а затем…

— Ты не обязана объяснять мне что бы то ни было. — Лена кладет руку на плечо француженки в утешающем жесте.

— Я знаю, — говорит Амели, наконец встречаясь глазами с Леной, — но я хочу. Мне это _нужно_. Нужно поговорить с кем-нибудь об этом.

— Хорошо. — Лена понимающе кивает. — Тогда продолжай.

— Пусть и недолго, но мы были счастливы. — Амели вымученно улыбается. — А потом случилось это. Он… он заболел раком. Было уже поздно — слишком запущенная стадия. Я… я была с ним до конца, хотя он просил оставить его, жить без якоря, тянущего вниз. Какой же он был упрямец.

— Мне… мне очень жаль, дорогуша, — тихо говорит Лена, и её сердце разрывается. — Должно быть, было тяжело.

— Поначалу все было не так уж плохо, — отвечает Амели. — Последний месяц был самым тяжелым.

— Могу представить.

— Не прошло много времени после его смерти, как я вернулась сюда, — говорит Амели. — Я хотела, чтобы ничего не напоминало о нем.

— Понятное дело. — Лена убирает руку и отдает телефон. — Я бы тоже не хотела, чтобы все напоминало о ком-то, кого я потеряла.

Некоторое время они сидят молча, смотря друг на друга. Лена не знает, что сказать, а Амели, кажется, вполне устраивает повисшая тишина. Они не произносят ни единого слова.

— Знаешь, — начинает Амели немного погодя, глядя на Лену; они обе улыбаются самыми уголками губ, — я рада, что ты тогда меня позвала. Мне было негде остановиться, а соседки лучше я бы не нашла.

— Рада, что тебя устраивает моя компания, дорогуша, — сбивчиво говорит Лена, по-дружески толкая Амели локтем. Та лишь тихо смеется.

— Амели, ты на прогулку с Уинстоном? — спрашивает Лена, выходя в коридор.

— Да, — отвечает та, прикрепляя поводок к ошейнику Уинстона. — Хочешь составить компанию?

— Конечно. — Лена делает шаг назад, поднимая большой палец вверх. — Лишь прихвачу свои кроссовки.

Амели разминается, ожидая, когда вернется Лена. Ей не приходится долго ждать: Лена быстрая — в старшей школе она состояла в легкоатлетической команде.

— Пойдем? — спрашивает девушка, подставляя свою руку Амели. Француженка лишь смеется и берет её под локоть.

Амели, обе руки которой заняты, ждет, пока её подруга не откроет дверь, чтобы они могли отправиться на ежедневную прогулку.

На улице приятно: дует ветер, не слишком сильно, но и не слишком слабо, а вечернее солнце уже не ослепляет. Людей в парке совсем немного: одни бегают, другие — просто ходят, третьи — гуляют со своими собаками так же, как и Лена с Амели.

Их руки по-прежнему переплетены, и внутри у Лены все поет и ликует. Ей нужно собраться с духом и рассказать о своих чувствах, а пока что она довольствуется малым — кажется, равно как и Амели. И это делает Лену счастливой — то, что Амели хорошо.

OVER THE WATCHES

**tracer**   
_[приложена фотография]_

**hana (d.va)**   
_аах две очаровашки и милая собачка!!! (✿ ♥‿♥)_

**lúci-ohs**   
_УИНСТОН!!!_

**the cooler shimada**   
_уинстон лучшая собака  
какой же милашка_

**hanzo**   
_Вы обе выглядите замечательно.  
Уинстон как всегда прелестен._

**pharah-eeha**   
_девочки смотритесь замечательно! на фото прекрасно падает свет!!_

**satya vaswani (symm)**   
_Превосходная фотография, вы выглядите как прекрасная пара_

**hana (d.va)**   
_САТЬЯ!!! (´ つヮ ⊂)  
ВИДИШЬ ЛЕНА ЭТО САТЬЯ А НЕ Я_

**tracer**   
_вы ужасные люди  
я больше никогда не дам вам гладить Уинстона_

**hana (d.va)**   
_НЕТ!!! ｡ﾟ (ﾟ ´ Д ` ﾟ) ﾟ｡  
Я НИЧЕГО НЕ СДЕЛАЛА Я НЕВИНОВНА_

**tracer**   
_никакого Уинстона  
мое последнее слово_

**hana (d.va)**   
_САТЬЯ ПОСМОТРИ ЧТО ТЫ НАТВОРИЛА_

**satya vaswani (symm)**   
_Не вижу в этом проблемы_

**hana (d.va)**   
_это потому что ты ненавидишь любые милые вещи_

**satya vaswani (symm)**   
_Ложь  
Я люблю кошек  
Мы с ними очень похожи_

**pharah-eeha**   
_и ты и кошки крайне милые, да_

**hana (d.va)**   
_прекрати так поддерживать свою девушку  
это гомофобно_

**pharah-eeha**   
_???  
в смысле?_

**hana (d.va)**   
_я не гетеро и у меня никого нет  
это выпад в мою сторону_

**the cooler shimada**   
_ЛМАО  
бедная Хана  
никто не зовет ее на свидания_

**hana (d.va)**   
_гэндзи даже не думай  
я прибью тебя (ง •̀_•́) ง_

**the cooler shimada**   
_уу  
как страшно_

**tracer**   
_ребята  
пожалуйста  
давайте вернемся к моей милой собаке_

**hana (d.va)**   
_не_

**lúci-ohs**   
_поддерживаю_

**the cooler shimada**   
_поддерживаю x2_

**angela**   
_он лапушка!_

**tracer**   
_спасибо энджи  
ты подарок судьбы_

**amélie**   
_Мы — отличная пара, да, Сатья?  
Хм…_

**tracer**   
_???  
амели???  
что это значит?  
?????_

**hana (d.va)**   
_(◐ ω ◐)_

Амели ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало и продолжает жить привычной жизнью, в то время как Лена прокручивает в голове её слова несколько раз на дню. Она хочет знать, что они значат, но ей не хватает для этого смелости.

— Оу. — Все, что произносит Лена, когда замечает женщину, сидящую на диване. — Привет, Сомбра.

— И тебе привет. — Сомбра подмигивает и делает пальцами «пистолетики». — Как поживаешь?

— Неплохо, неплохо. — Лена садится рядом с ней, включая телевизор. — Что привело тебя сюда?

— Да так, жду Амели. Мы собирались потормошить Габриэлито и прошвырнуться с ним по магазинам, — отмахиваясь, отвечает Сомбра, словно в этом нет ничего особенного. — Хочешь с нами?

— Спасибо, конечно, за предложение, но я не могу. — Лена легко наклоняет голову, словно извиняясь. — У меня куча домашки. Может, в следующий раз?

— Ловлю тебя на слове, _hermosa_. — Сомбра щелкает языком, встает и направляется к комнате Амели. — Давай, ленивая задница, нам нужно идти.

— Подожди еще секунду, — кричит Амели из-за двери. — Боже, ты ведешь себя как единственный ребенок в семье, который хочет все и сразу.

— Ну, на самом деле так и есть. — Сомбра облокачивается о дверь и пожимает плечами, вызывая тем самым хихиканье Лены, а затем снова подмигивает ей.

— Эм, — начинает Лена, подходя к Амели, готовящей ужин. — Как ты знаешь, я рада, что ты моя соседка.

— Да? — не отрываясь от сковородки, спрашивает Амели. Она слишком озабочена тем, чтобы не сжечь еду, чтобы отвлекаться на свою соседку и вообще на что бы то ни было. — Извини, ты что-то хотела? Как видишь, я тут немного занята.

— Вообще-то да. — Лена делает вдох, а затем выдох. — Я хотела поговорить о твоей косметике в ванной.

— А что с ней не так?

— Ну, знаешь ли, — Лена чешет затылок, сомневаясь, стоит ли продолжать, опасаясь ссоры, — она как бы везде. Мне некуда поставить свою.

— А разве она у тебя есть? — Амели наконец отрывается от сковородки и смотрит на Лену, приподняв одну бровь и уперев руку в бок. — Не видела, чтобы ты красилась. Вообще ни разу за все то время, что я тебя знаю. А знаю я тебя, между прочим, давно.

— Ладно, у меня нет своей косметики, — Лена кивает, подчеркивая сказанное, — но все же. Твои вещи везде! Я устала от этого.

— Да неужели?

— Да! Мне негде поставить шампунь и ополаскиватель для волос, — говорит почти что выведенная из себя Лена. — Это несколько раздражает, дорогуша.

— Ты называешь меня «дорогушей», даже когда злишься. — Амели довольно посмеивается. — Как мило.

— Не игнорируй проблему! — фыркает Лена, скрещивая руки на груди. — Ты собираешься переставить свои вещи в какое-нибудь другое место?

— А я _должна_? — со стоном произносит Амели, запрокидывая голову, а затем снова утыкается взглядом в сковородку. — У меня не настолько много вещей.

— Амели, будь благоразумна, — говорит Лена с необычной серьезностью. — Это ведь несложно. Просто возьми некоторые вещи из ванной и поставь их в своей комнате или где-нибудь еще. Я тоже живу здесь, и мне нужно свое пространство.

Амели вздыхает, поворачиваясь к Лене.

— Хорошо, как скажешь. Я закончу с готовкой, а затем все сделаю.

— Видишь, это не так сложно. — Лена улыбается, довольная тем, что все удалось разрешить без особых трудностей. — Спасибо.

— Да-да. — Отмахивается от неё Амели, прогоняя с кухни. — А сейчас дай мне закончить.

— Есть, капитан!

— Слушай, Энджи, — говорит Лена, делая глоток кофе, прежде чем продолжить: — Как думаешь, что имела в виду Амели, когда отправляла то сообщение в групповой чат?

— Даже не знаю, — невозмутимо отвечает Ангела, глядя Лене в глаза. — Я уже говорила тебе, что ты ей _нравишься_. Это не так уж сложно понять.

— Тогда почему она ничего не сказала? — Лена раздосадованно вскидывает руки. — К чему такая загадочность, если я ей действительно нравлюсь?

— А почему _ты_ еще ничего не сказала ей? — Ангела улыбается, когда Лена замирает и заливается краской.

— Речь сейчас не об этом.

Ангела пожимает плечами и делает глоток.

— Ну, как скажешь.

Они выбираются в парк на очередную прогулку с Уинстоном, но на этот раз их руки не переплетены, что расстраивает Лену. Она хотела бы, чтобы это повторилось. Но она не уверена, что Амели чувствует то же самое по отношению к ней.

Она хочет, чтобы все было взаимно, но её желания далеки от действительности.

Уинстон прыгает на диван рядом с Леной и ложится у неё под боком. Она смеется и гладит его по голове, и тот радостно виляет хвостом.

— Ты так мило выглядишь, — комментирует Амели, садясь по другую сторону от Лены. — То есть… Вы мило выглядите.

Лена удивлена видеть Амели дома. Она думала, что та в университете — разбирает бумаги, помогает студентам и тому подобное.

— Спасибо.

Амели мягко улыбается, скользя взглядом между Леной и Уинстоном. Та чувствует, как её щеки заливаются румянцем, но пытается побороть смущение.

— Знаешь, я рада, что ты нашла этого красавчика, — говорит Амели мягким и тихим голосом и тянется через Лену, чтобы погладить собаку. — Он скрашивал мое одиночество, когда тебя не было дома.

— Да, я понимаю, о чем ты. — Лена старается не придавать значения тому, как заходится её сердце, и переключает внимание на Уинстона. — Он чудесный малыш, правда?

Уинстон возбужденно лает и скачет по ним. Амели смеется, и её смех — музыка для ушей Лены, и потому она всецело наслаждается этим моментом.

В следующую субботу ребята снова собираются в квартире Лены и Амели для игры в D&D.

— Почему бы тебе не представить своего персонажа, Амели? — предлагает Сатья.

Амели кивает.

— Её зовут Вдова. Много лет назад злодейская организация промыла ей мозги, и теперь её используют, чтобы избавляться от их врагов.

— У-у, — говорит Хана, подперев подбородок обеими руками. — Но почему у неё такое имя?

Амели выдерживает долгую паузу, прежде чем посмотреть на неё, мрачно улыбаясь.

— Потому что её первой жертвой стал собственный муж.

Лена замирает и обеспокоенно смотрит на Амели. Она не говорит ничего вслух, не желая привлекать к этому внимания, не желая ставить Амели в неудобное положение и заставлять ту рассказывать всем, почему такова история её персонажа.

— Это печально, — говорит Лусио. — Надеюсь, она не станет ненавидеть себя за это.

— Кто знает, — пожимая плечами, отвечает Амели.

— У твоего персонажа в самом деле очень печальная история, — говорит Ханзо, занимаясь составлением листа персонажа. — Но, к сожалению, нам по-прежнему нужен клерик. Почему ты не стала им?

— Сатья сказала, что я могу создавать кого пожелаю. — Амели снова пожимает плечами, не обращая никакого внимания на хмуро сведенные брови Ханзо. — И вообще, только попроси её — и у нас появится клерик.

Гэндзи поворачивается к Сатье, широко открыв рот.

— Все это время у нас мог быть клерик? Но почему он так и не появился?

— Мне казалось, он вам и не нужен, — объясняет Сатья, переплетая пальцы. — Вы и так отлично справлялись, кроме того, у вас предостаточно лечебных снадобий. Все в порядке, а если вам понадобится клерик — не переживайте: он тут же появится.

Гэндзи фыркает, но оставляет её в покое. Сатья довольно улыбается, окидывая взглядом сидящих за столом.

— А теперь, — говорит она, поднимая руки, — давайте начнем.

После завершения игры Лена подзывает Амели к себе и отводит в сторону, чтобы никто не мог услышать их разговора.

— Ты думаешь, что смерть Жерара — твоя вина? — Лена говорит все как есть, не ходя вокруг да около, и старается не расстраиваться, когда Амели вздрагивает. — Ты ведь знаешь, что это не так. Он умер бы вне зависимости от обстоятельств.

Амели хмурится, скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит куда-то в сторону.

— Я могла сделать намного больше для него.

— Как скажешь. — Лена кладет ладонь на плечо Амели. — Но я уверена, что ты сделала все возможное для него. _Это не твоя вина_ , дорогуша. Тебе нужно двигаться дальше и прекратить заниматься самобичеванием.

Амели собирается было что-то ответить, но в конце концов сдается, опускает голову и вздыхает.

— Ты права, — говорит она, глядя на Лену. — Мне давно стоило так поступить. Или, скорее, мне стоило лучше стараться.

Лена мягко улыбается и берет Амели за руку.

— Ты сильная. Я знаю: ты справишься.

— Спасибо, что веришь в меня. — Амели, пусть и слабо, но улыбается ей в ответ.

Лена чувствует, как Амели еще сильнее сжимает её ладонь, прежде чем отпустить.

— Не отвлекайся, — ругается Сатья, не отрывая взгляда от профессора.

— Прости, что? Я… я… Извини, ты что-то хотела? — Лена вздрагивает, вырванная из мечтаний.

Сатья вздыхает, закатывая глаза.

— Хватит думать о своей возлюбленной и начни наконец следить за ходом занятия, — шипит Сатья, но её тон скорее обеспокоенный, чем язвительный. — Иначе, боюсь, ты ничего не сдашь.

Лена выпрямляется, берет карандаш и пытается сосредоточиться на занятии.

— Так-то лучше, — бормочет Сатья, довольно улыбаясь, пусть Лена и не видит её улыбки.

«Все, — думает Лена, — сегодня я расскажу ей о своих чувствах. Хватит ходить вокруг да около».

Именно это она говорит себе, но на деле не может ни встать с кровати, ни отложить телефон. Разумеется, у неё еще есть время: Амели в университете ведет пары, а Лена прогуливает свои, притворившись больной. Она нечасто таким занимается, но сегодня она встала с ощущением, что больше нельзя тратить и дня и молчать о своих чувствах к Амели.

Известные слова и фразы крутятся у Лены в голове, но не складываются в идеальное признание в любви — ей не нравится ничего из приходящего на ум.

Дверь закрыта, так что Лене приходится пересилить себя и встать с кровати, чтобы впустить Уинстона, скулящего по другую сторону. Он запрыгивает к ней и устраивается поудобнее, и Лену смешит, как он это делает. Она рада, что у неё есть питомец: он утешает её в самые худшие дни.

До возвращения Амели еще несколько часов, так что у Лены есть время, чтобы поразмыслить над своими словами.

— Амели, ты… ты мне нравишься, — говорит она, держа голову Уинстона руками. — Ты мне нравишься уже давно, и ничего, если ты не чувствуешь то же самое по отношению ко мне… Мда, звучит не очень. Что мне делать, Уинстон?

Уинстон лает в ответ, и Лена морщит нос.

— Спасибо, дружище, — говорит она с невозмутимым выражением лица. — Уверена, это сразу поможет завоевать её сердце.

Уинстон снова радостно лает, совершенно не зная о том, что гложет хозяйку. Лена заваливается на кровать и дает ему улечься сверху, уткнувшись головой в подбородок. Она смеется и треплет его по загривку, от безысходности уставившись в потолок.

Они валяются так где-то час, пока у Лены не начинает сводить ноги от столь долгого лежания в одной позе — приходится скинуть Уинстона. Тот без возражений уходит и, преисполненный счастьем, беззаботно уносится вглубь квартиры.

Однако Лена по-прежнему озадачена. Она уже перебрала несколько вариантов, но ни один из них не подходит — каждый без исключения вызывает неприязнь. Судорожно копаясь в телефоне, она ищет, что обычно говорят, когда признаются в любви.

Все эти фразы такие глупые, избитые, чересчур клишированные. Мягко говоря, бесполезные, решает Лена.

Значит, ей придется придумать что-то свое.

Несколько часов спустя Лена слышит, как открывается входная дверь. Она не осмеливается сдвинуться с налёжанного места, судорожно обдумывая подходящие для признания слова.

Дверь в её комнату открыта, так что Лена слышит все, что делает Амели: от звука поставленной на стол сумки до дружеского приветствия Уинстона. И она по-прежнему не может найти в себе силы пошевелиться.

Лена слышит приближающиеся шаги, но даже не удосуживается повернуть головы. Ей больше нравится лежать, уставившись в экран, делая вид, будто она что-то читает.

Лена опускает телефон, когда она слышит стук в дверь. Она поднимает голову так быстро, как только может, и краснеет. Амели стоит в её спальне, вальяжно опираясь о дверной косяк и хитро улыбаясь.

— Аме… ли? — спрашивает Лена, запинаясь. Её сердце колотится, гулко ударяясь о грудь. Этот момент — её шанс во всем признаться.

Лена с волнением смотрит, как Амели подходит к ней. Следит за каждым медленным шагом, за её взглядом, за тем, как развеваются её волосы.

Амели останавливается в шаге от кровати Лены, уперев руки в боки. Девушка сглатывает — к счастью, не слишком заметно, — и пытается хоть что-то сказать, однако Амели опережает её:

— Я кое-что заметила, — начинает она, и все, что может сделать Лена, — это кивнуть. — То, как наши друзья поддразнивают нас, то, как ты говоришь и смотришь временами на меня, и прочее в том же духе.

— В самом деле?..

— Да, — отвечает Амели. — И мне, мягко говоря… интересно. Я не ошибусь, если скажу, что ты неравнодушна ко мне?

Лена ёжится, слишком напуганная, чтобы дать немедленный ответ.

— Я… — она замолкает, делая вдох, а затем выдох. — Да, ты права. Ты мне уже очень давно нравишься, Амели. Надеюсь, это не проблема.

— Все с точностью до наоборот, Лена. — Амели протягивает руку, ожидая, что девушка возьмет её и она сможет поднять её. — Тебе стоит знать, что ты мне тоже нравишься.

Лена уверена: её сердце замирает, когда она слышит слова Амели. Она кладет руку с левой стороны, лишь чтобы убедиться, что оно действительно бьётся — только быстрее обычного.

— Честно, я и представить этого не могла, — на выходе произносит Лена, принимая протянутую руку и с легкостью поднимаясь. — И что теперь?

— Ну, — Амели наклоняет голову, как никогда сладко улыбаясь, — окажешь ли ты мне честь поцеловать тебя?

Лена теряет дар речи и заливается краской, когда оказывается в объятиях Амели.

— Хм…

— Это «да» или «нет»? — Кажется, Амели едва сдерживает смех, и Лена весьма признательна ей за это.

— Конечно же «да». — Лена воодушевленно кивает, наклоняясь ближе к лицу Амели.

— Вот и замечательно, — произносит та в нескольких миллиметрах от чужих губ, прежде чем решительно сократить расстояние.

**OVER THE WATCHES**

**amélie**   
_[приложена фотография]_

**tracer**   
_оу  
разве мы не очаровашки_

**hana (d.va)**   
_ОХРЕНЕТЬ  
@ГЭНДЗИ @ЛУСИО ВЫ ДОЛЖНЫ МНЕ 25 ЕВРО_


End file.
